Sous les étoiles
by Suika-R
Summary: Le mal avance, progresse, terrorise tout un chacun. Et elle, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait là. L'envie, le bonheur l'a quitté. La jeune femme ne rêve que d'une chose, revenir dans un monde normal. Où la seule contrainte, était de savoir quand son métro allait arriver. Second OS.


**Bonjour à tous !**

 **J'espère que tout le monde va bien. Que ceux qui ont fini leurs examens profitent à fond de leurs vacances, et que ceux qui - comme moi - débutent leur blocus, et bien, ne sont pas trop déprimés déjà.**

 **Bref. Malgré mon blocus, j'avais besoin de me détendre et d'écrire. Je suis donc retombée sur un OS que j'avais écris il y a quelques temps, et après l'avoir un peu remanié, j'ai décidé de vous le poster.**

 **Bon, il n'est pas très long, et plutôt sombre, mais voilà. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! Et encore une fois, c'est Hermione à l'honneur.**

 ** _DISCLAIMER_ : **_JK ROWLING pour l'univers, mon imagination pour l'histoire._

* * *

Hermione Granger n'avait aucune idée de la direction dans laquelle elle se dirigeait. Ni même ce qu'elle allait y faire. Le pourquoi du comment, elle en oubliait bien vite les raisons. Elle était simplement là. Et en ce début de soirée, tous les élèves étaient censés être respectivement dans leur dortoir commun, les paupières alourdies de sommeil. Mais la jeune fille brune, elle avait été attirée par le parc. Sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Surement parce qu'en ces temps troublés, c'était le seul endroit où le silence était bienvenu et réconfortant. Les étoiles commençaient petit à petit à apparaitre dans le ciel qui virait sur un ton bleu marine. Il ne faisait pas chaud, mais pas vraiment froid non plus. Entouré dans sa cape, Hermione attendait. Sans réellement savoir quoi, mais peu lui importait, elle attendait. Instinct.

Assise sur un arbre déraciné, la jeune femme poussait un las soupire de découragement. Poudlard, c'était l'école de sorcellerie par excellence. Celle dont tous les sorciers avaient un jour entendu parler, que ce soit en Europe ou même en Asie. De renommée mondiale. Et pourtant, Hermione ne s'y sentait pas vraiment à sa place. Traquée, observée, elle avait l'impression d'être entrée dans un mauvais film d'horreur. Comme si elle avait été trompée sur la marchandise. Certes, une sombre menace planait un peu partout sur le monde sorcier, la peur rodait autour de tous. Mais dans des moments comme ceci, l'entraide ne devrait-elle pas être au plus haut de son degré ? Normalement. Mais on était loin du compte. Parfois il arrivait que des amitiés se forment, mais rarement entre deux personnes totalement inconnues, pas de la même maison, et qui ne connaissait pas les opinions de son camarade. Oui, c'est ça, camarade de classe, sans plus. Loin étaient les temps où le mot « camaraderie » était le sujet principal.

La lumière déclinait, et l'on voyait de moins en moins. Et de là où Hermione se trouvait, elle apercevait à peine les hauteurs des arbres de la forêt interdite. Endroit tellement rassurant. Ah, ironie quand tu nous tiens. Et finalement, Hermione se décida enfin à rentrer. Trop froid. Trop seule. Lorsque l'on marchait vers les grandes portes souvent ouvertes du château, si on levait son visage et que l'on regardait par les fenêtres de l'édifice, on pouvait apercevoir des bribes de vie des élèves. Ce qu'Hermione fit. De la tour des Gryffondors tout comme celle des Serdaigles, on pouvait apercevoir des gens appuyés contre la vitre, discutant, criant, tout ce qui faisait la vie d'un jeune élève de Poudlard. Et puis si on avait de la chance, on voyait passer une ombre furtive qui montait ou descendait un des innombrables escaliers qui reliaient entre eux les différents étages de Poudlard.

Hermione ramena son regard vers le bas, le portant cette fois-ci face à elle. Il y avait peut-être une voir deux fenêtre au rez-de-chaussée. Et à cette heure-ci, disons que peu de personne passait devant. Enfin, c'est ce qui était censé être de norme. De là où elle était, elle eut néanmoins l'impression de voir courir des gens dont elle ne distinguait seulement les contours dans le hall d'entré. Bizarre. Curieuse, la jeune femme accélérait un peu plus le pas. Les portes étaient à demi ouvertes. Montant presqu'en courant elle aussi les marches, la brune déboulait dans le hall. Personne. Encore une fois, son imagination lui avait joué des tours.

Et puis tout s'enchaina, d'un coup, sans crier garde. La jeune fille brune se trouvait encore dans le hall d'entrée, lorsqu'elle vit plusieurs de ses professeurs, accompagnés d'adultes, débouler des escaliers, tout en se ruant dans la Grande Salle. Grande Salle. Hermione crut recevoir un coup au cœur. Celui-ci se sera. Fort. Trop fort. Serait-ce à nouveau un massacre ? S'adossant au mur, la belle dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour retrouver une respiration plus ou moins normale. Et à son plus grand désespoir, tandis qu'elle tendait l'oreille, elle entendit les cris. Et ceux-ci lui confirmèrent ses plus grandes craintes. Une nouvelle attaque. Quelques secondes plus tard, par groupe régulier, seuls, par deux, des élèves arrivaient de tout côté. Hermione en reconnaissait certains pour les avoir déjà croisés. Beaucoup semblaient trop jeunes. Beaucoup trop jeunes pour ce genre de choses. Mais tous avait l'air décidé. Le regard fermé, sûr d'eux, ou en tout cas, autant qu'ils pouvaient l'être. Hermione ferma ses yeux, très fort. Son cœur continuait à battre à grande vitesse. Les visions d'horreur revenant par milliers. La dernière fois elle avait été tirée de son sommeil, et l'avait vu disparaitre. Son ami. Son regard se figer d'un seul coup, emmené dans l'autre monde. Elle n'avait pas la force de revivre ça. Pourtant, pourtant on lui avait juré que Poudlard était le lieu encore plus sécurisé même que Gringott. Mais si on y réfléchissait vraiment, où, dans ce monde, était-on encore en sécurité ?

Les cris continuaient, toujours plus fort, et Hermione finit par s'avancer, comme un automate vers la foule d'élèves et de professeurs. A peine avait-elle fait un pas en direction de la Grande Salle, que la masse la prit et elle se laissait porter. Le bruit, les cris, les courses atteignirent ses oreilles encore plus fort. Elle n'était plus portée, mais balancée de tous les côtés, poussée, bousculée. Elle sentit sa cape glissée de ses épaules. Et quelques secondes plus tard, elle fut à son tour dans la Grande Salle. Les combats avaient déjà commencé. Trop sanglants. Trop terrifiants.

Des jets de lumières vives éclataient en tout sens, des gens tombaient, d'autres pleuraient. Pendant quelques instants la jeune femme se demandait par quelle folie elle avait décidé ses pas à rejoindre l'endroit. Elle avait beau être connue pour avoir des notes impeccables, étudier comme personne. Pourtant, là, face à l'horreur et à la terreur, elle était pétrifiée. Son cerveau semblait avoir tout oublié. Jusqu'au sort le plus simple. Tournant la tête, elle vit un groupe de la Résistance se protégeant le mieux possible. Hermione n'avait jamais vraiment cru dans cette Résistance. C'était bien beau, mais pas vraiment réel. Et puis, elle était défaitiste de naissance. Mais surtout, surtout, c'était l'idée que malgré toutes ses Résistances un peu partout dans le monde sorcier, le mal progressait à grand pas. À pas de géants, faisant tout trembler sur son passage.

Il y a quelques temps, elle avait lu dans un des nombreux livres du château, que l'un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps avait fait partie d'un groupe de Résistance, et après des mois de combats sans fin, ils avaient gagné. Les Mangemorts étaient tombés dans l'oubli, ou dans l'ombre, et tout le monde se croyait en sureté. Détruit le mal. Détruit l'horreur. Et on recommençait à se voiler la face. Personne n'avait pris en compte que peut-être, oui, peut-être, tous n'étaient pas tombés. Que les sourires, les repentis et les promesses de comportement n'étaient rien d'autres qu'une façade. Et alors que tout était terminé, des survivants du mal étaient venu chez ce grand sorcier, et l'avait descendu. Sans aucuns scrupules. Et encore une fois, le monde avait cru à une mauvaise passe. Au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. La menace n'avait pas été prise au sérieux, et voilà que tout recommençait. Encore une fois. Et Hermione, elle ne comprenait pas. Rien n'avait servit de leçons. Et si certains se sentaient supérieurs aux moldus, on voyait là le fait même que l'être humain était pareil. Quelque soit son statut. Son sang. Ses croyances. L'Histoire le prouvait.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment pour les larmes. Prise d'un accès de rage, Hermione sortit sa baguette de sa poche, et tout en la pointant sur un homme, ou une femme, encapuchonné, elle lançait un sort. Mais celui-ci ricocha sur le sol et ne toucha personne. Elle reprit aussi vite qu'il était parti, son sang froid. Hermione n'avait aucune envie d'être mêlée à tout ça, elle ne voulais plus voir quelqu'un de proche, un ami, mourir devant ses yeux. La jeune fille voulut faire demi-tour, mais tout en reculant elle se prit les pieds sur un morceau de bois et se retrouvait les quatre fesses à l'air. Elle aurait pu tout aussi bien accrocher une flèche lumineuse vers sa personne.

Tout s'accéléra aussi vite qu'un coup de tonnerre. Hermione vit une ombre surgir devant elle, le bras tendu, prêt à frapper. Son regard se porta vers sa propre main, enserrée autour de sa baguette. Ce morceau d'elle. Elle connaissait le sort de bouclier. Elle se souvenait des mots à prononcer. Elle savait. Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas la force. Son bras refusait de se lever. Elle n'avait pas envie. Pas envie de tendre la main, de se protéger. De toute façon, tout était perdu d'avance, non ? Peu importe combien de bouclier elle arriverait à dresser devant elle, Hermione savait que la magie noire était puissante. Trop puissante pour elle. Pour eux. Elle relaissa tomber sa main aux côtés de sa hanche, et releva les yeux. Et elle vit deux choses. un éclair vert, foncer droit sur elle. Et deux yeux gris glacial. Et ce fut le trou noir. Sans fin.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Je vous l'avais dis, c'est court. Mais ça m'a permis de me détendre un peu alors voilà.**

 **Dis moi ce que vous en avez pensé, je suis curieuse ! Je suis consciente que tout se passe très vite, mais pour une fois, j'avais juste envie d'écrire du sombre et de relâcher la tension.**

 **De grosses lèches sur vous.**

 **Et le prochain chapitre de Doux Abris est en cours d'écriture, il ne devrait plus tarder !**


End file.
